When Vegeta faints
by JosieStyle
Summary: Vegeta faints...


It was probably not a good idea to tell him right away, but she kinda messed up the monitors from the gravity chambers on purpuse. Bulma knew her Sayan Prince was having a hard time last night and this morning he looked pale. PALE! Can a Sayan Prince even get sick? I mean.. Goku got that scary heartvirus but Vegeta? Anyway, if he was, she would just asume that on her own. There was no other way to stop that man from his training. So she thought to play it smart, like she obviously was-HELLO!, and turned the maximum level down a notch or two while Vegeta could still see the numbers rise to full power. Otherwise, that stubborn Sayan Prince would probably kill himself in the state he was in.

 _Bulma figured it all out. He will be training until lunchtime, as always. Soaking wet and disgusting. Looking all meany and greedy with that Sayan-stick up in his ass. Barking about food and fresh towels like a braty child, thank Kami for her sweet Trunks that he wasn't like his father. Anyway, like she was saying, she knew Vegeta was sick. He did not mention anything to her. She did not know Vegeta was hiding something from her yesterday. But when she woke up to his retching sounds coming from the bathroom, last night, she knew altight. Vegeta got back to bed next to her while panting exhausted. It had stunned her how quiet he tried to be not to wake her. Trying hard not to let her see his weakened self. How_ _pathetic! Really! She was his wife! She suppose to take care of him. Most men are dying to get the motherhen-card._ _But Vegeta was different. So she faked not hearing him retch his stomach out and all by snorring softly with her eyes kept closed. Just to humor him. That's what a good wife does, right? faking things. Ah well._

 _..._

The next morning, this morning to be exact, Bulma noticed how Vegeta could barely hold himself upright. And not to mention his pained face by seeing breakfast. The slightly green color appeared on his cheeks and that itsself told her enough. A Sayan that doesn't like to eat? Bad sign! He was seriously about to get sick at that moment when she pointed at his plate.

"What was that?! Don't like your bacon 'n eggs?" She played along, hoping Vegeta would finally spill it out already. Telling her he wasn't doing so well. But no... Instead he stumbled closer to the table. Jaw muscles tensing as well as his brows. Grumbling insults as always he took place affront of his wife who was eyeing him sternly. The tension was great. But it was not meant for her. He wasn't mad at her.

"Of course I like bacon 'n eggs, woman. There is nothing wrong with me. Now shut up." Sounding more groggly than usual Vegeta took a bite while glaring at his suspisous wife. She chuckled, leaning against the back of her chair.

"Well look who is cranky today, goodmorning to you too. I was only concerned for your health. Mister Sayan Prince. You look peaky." That last sentense was spoken a bit more softer with concern.

That tone... shocked him. That was enough to caught Vegeta off guard. He dropped his fork and drew big eyes at her like he was going to be mad or having panic attack; yeah... Bulma couldn't tell right now. But she knew that face Trunks pulled when se busted him stealing candy once.

"I-I...SHUT UP! I have had enough of this." Vegeta stood up unsteadily. Crabbing ahold of the table, then stumbing both fists against the wood. Coffeemugs still intact. (and thank Kami for not breaking another table this week) "I will be in the gravity chamber. Need to punch something..."

"Have fun killing yourself."

...

As soon as he left Bulma's frown eased into a worried grimace. She had to call Chi Chi.

The phone managed to ring once before Chi Chi took the call.

 _-"Bulma, Hi."_

"Hi Chi Chi. This is a bit personal of a question but I have to ask. And don't tell Goku about this. Promise?"

 _-"... Sure Bulma! You can trust me... We talk about Sayan stuff... right? Need any bathroom advice... Or.. eh... What did Vegeta do now?"_

Spot on as always, Chi Chi always knew everything before actually saying it. Bulma heaved a sign.

"Is...Ehh. Has Goku got the flu once? Or a stomach bug for that matter?"

*This time there was a silence on the otherside.*

"Chi Chi?"

 _-"Is Vegeta having the flu?!"_

*Bulma shrugged without knowing Chi Chi wouldn't actually be able to see that on the phone.*

"Yeah Guess so. He threw up last night and this morning he could barely stand. Is this prone to Sayans? Should I be worried?"

 _-"Uhhhm.. Goku has'nt been sick since you know.. The heart virus. Thank Kami for that. But he isn't around that much. So you have to ask him yourself. It is not that he is going to tell me things like that. Sayans right?"_

"Yeah, tell me about it," Bulma agreed.

 _-"Want me and Goku to come over?"_

 _*That surprised Bulma. She would love that, but Vegeta would kill her if she talked behind his back about his weakness againt Goku. AND his wife.*_

"No, but... If things get worse. I'll give a call. And maybe, if Goku is arround please let him drop by, I will appreciate that. Thank you."

 _-"Got it, Bulma. Good luck."_

...

Meanwhile Vegeta was well on his way destroying the last of his energy by dodging the drones under the gravity of 400. Most of the drones where already down. But some just floated arround doing nothing, making his training very boring. Wierd. Bulma had just fixed the old ones, yesterday. But somehow, he didn't mind that at all. He was having a hard time on his own.

As his feet grew tired of jumping around, his vision stated to blurr on the edges. It had even started to slow him down. With clenching fists he heaved a sigh. Ready to take down this annoying drone already.

Bulma was on to him. But he did not want to make her as worried as he was. Never in his Sayan life he had felt like this. It was like his body betrayed him. All the training, everything he did work for, to become stronger than Goku and the upcomming bad... it was nothing... He could not even held himself up straight. He was becoming more and more weak. Was it the life with this Earthlings? Was he getting too soft? Or was it something else?

 _That future Trunks... he fought well against Cell. At some point he surpassed his powerlevel. Amazing as it sounds... he had to keep up with the kid. He has to. No one would like a father that is weaker than themself. Who else would train him? Kakarot? NO WAY! He needed to train harder. He was after all a Sayan prince. Born to be the strongest sayan of the universe. His son Trunks would become strong. But he will be the one getting him there._

The drone was shooting the lasers around him for awhile and Vegeta instinctly knew when to dodge it. Only this time he got surprised by a weird feeling in the back of his head. Something got warm and lighter there. It was like a lightning bolt had hit him. He shivered. He was experiencing something like falling down backwards but instead he was still floating upright. _'What is happening?'_ Eyes widened in fear. The drone shot his laser very close to his face and luckily Vegeta could defend himself in time without losing an eye. Feeling whoozy as he was Vegeta swung around, glaring at the monitors. He only had been here fifteen minutes and he was getting tired. When he turned to the machine the drone followed him and shot a laser right in his upperback between is shoulderblades.

"Ooowch! That's what you get, Sayan Prince... For letting your guard down. Idiot!" he swore to himself. Vegeta spun around and blasted the drone into thousands pieces. "Damn." It hurts.. Really bad... He grunted. Stars appeared affront of his eyes. Was he going to faint? Over a tiny laserbeam? "Huh... damn... i-it really starting to hurt now..." One small wound. A deep one for sure, but still... He could take it. Just breath it out man. Vegeta grinned of a second while standing up straight. Both feet landed on the ground. He was doing better. And yet. Suddently Vegeta fell on his shivering knees onto the ground, hands breaking the fall. His eyelids quivered in pain and fatique. "Ahhhh! Shit!" This was very unpeasant. He had to get up and shut the program down. Before he... he... "Damned! Stupid machines!" He clenched his fists and hits the ground, angerly. He got up slowly but got surprised by this falling-like feeling again. Stagering on his feet again, Vegeta tried hard to reach the monitors. Training was over, for sure. "Screw this... I am taking a short break," he told himself. He walked a few steps but his hand reached to nothing as his vision spun. This feeling before you faint. A hint of happiness when finding the edge of your consciousness... before everything started to turn darker and darker. The pain in his back was starting to overwhelm him again. Still not sure of what was going on Vegeta tried to look at his hands in fear. Was this really happening?

"What tha..." Everything started to turn liquid from under hs feet "Uhhh... Oh no..." and as soon as the darkness came, Vegeta fell onto the ground like a big old tree taken down in the storm. Without any excuse.

Sayan Prince or not. He was down...

...

Little Trunks was hovering over his passed out father. He was called downstairs by his mother to watch out on him while she left to to gather some things to dress his wound. Trunks did not know his father was sick or something, yet. But the way Vegeta got floored by one little wound was something else. Trunks knew more was going on. Vegeta lay on his stomach, slightly facing to the right. His brows were sweaty and oddly relaxed. He was really out for the count this time. He had never seen his father in this state before. Somehow he looked nicer now. "Dad?" he tried. Carefully laying a hand on his shoulder. The heat that as comming off from his skin was enough to tell the kid that this was not normal. "Whoa! You're sick. That's new!" He took his hand back in awe. "Can you even get sick?" His eyes widened. "That means I can get what you 'll have too?"

Bulma had left the Gravity Room for some bandage and water. She found him like that only minutes after she ended the call with Chi Chi. This was starting to get bad. Whatever her husband had. It was not good. And he totally fainted!

"Trunks, Sweetie, go to grandpa. Tell him to come right away. We need to get him upstairs," she ordered her son. Trunks nodded and stood up still whiping his hand, unconsciously.

"Vegeta, oh you poor Sayan Prince. You fainted onto the floor! Thank goodness for my false settings. You were only training at 90 gravity. Smartass you are. What where you thinking. Training while feeling sick. You could blow up this house or yourself." She cut his sayan suit and found the bleeding wound. It was a small but deep hole that dug into this skin. A human would pass out too. This was a nasty injury... but it was still considered to be a small one for a Sayan like him. It was hardly enough to get him down like that. After dressing the wound she managed to almost burn herself by the warmth Vegeta was radiating. Man, he was sicker than she had anticipated it. It was time to see Goku for this. But first she had to help this man into a comfortable bed.

"Bulma? What is going on with Vegeta? Chi Chi gave me an earfull of not telling her I could get a flu or something?" Goku just popped his head into the chamber and immediately regonized the moveless body onto the floor.

"Oh... Waoh.. Vegeta?" Bulma startled at first but the relieve in her heart got the better end of her.

"Goku! Oh you came at the right moment, pal. My Vegeta is sick he fainted while getting himself injured during training. Mind getting him off the floor?" She looked tugh but Goku could sence her worries right away.

"Off course. He is my friend too, you know." Without any difficuilty Goku took her passed out husband off the floor and carried him bridle style out of the gravity chamber. The moment he touched his friends skin he could feel the heat radiating from his body.

"Man, Vegeta. What is wrong with you, ha buddy. You feel hot." But no reaction yet from the Sayan Prince. Bulma walked behind the taller Sayan and leaded the way towards the bedroom. Guko had never been there, ofcourse. And their house was big compaired to Goku's.

Halfway up the stairs Vegeta finally started to come to but kept his body weak and in the controle of Goku's strength. It was obvious that vegeta wasn't fully like himself just yet.

"There you go, You can lay him down here, Goku. Thanks." Bulma watched how Vegeta's eyes went all over the place, trying to get things figured out fast before his pride was down the drain. While laying on his back his eyes finally locked onto Goku's. Still not fully back he frowned unsure. All Goku did was smile innocent at him and waited patiently until he got that good old Vegeta insults rain. Bulma was waiting too. And when she came into his sight it finally hapened.

Brows furowed into a tense stare. That spark within his pupils lightened up. Muscles tightened. Teeth visible with that mean Vegeta like growl.

"Bulma... Mind telling me what Kakarot is doing in our bedroom?" And everyone just relaxed. Except for Vegeta of course he only tensed up more when he saw them both laughing at him.

"Oh, Vegeta, just lay still, now. Do you have any idea what has happened during your training?" Bulma got to sit on the end of the bed. Goku crossed his arms while standing tall. His face still studying Vegeta's flushed face. Man he was really having a fever right now. His cheeks were turning red. Or was it because of him being here? Hmm..

Meanwhile Vegeta tried to remember. His back felt a bit damaged, but that wasn't nearly as bad as his stomach ache. Not to speak of his head.

"Ehhhhh...A-a planet fell on my stomach... and I hit my head with a rocket..." he heared himself mumble and immediately felt the humiliation of his own stupidity. To his surprise it earned a lot of sympathy from both. They stopped smiling. Not knowing what to do about this odd posture of his own he watched them changing a look. "Can you look into the medicine closet near the kitchen? Maybe we could give him a senzobean? Isn't that what heals you up right away?" He heared Bulma saying to Kakarot. But Kakarot made a weird serious clownless face.

"No, I don't think it would work. We need to store up on them anyway. There is a big bad coming soon. I could feel it. Besides.. when I got that weird heartvirus a senzobean did nothing for me. We need to figure out what kind of illness he has. Maybe it will be for the best if Trunks stays away from him until we find out what it is." Vegeta felt the worry about the kid hit his stomage. _Oh.. wait.. nope... It was something other than that. Nopenopenope.. Not now! Damned!_

"Guys," Vegeta struggled himself up from the bed and swung his legs off the matrass. "I...ahh... Oh shit...ehhhhh..." A dizzy spell swept him right back on to the bed and Bulma just got there in time to keep his head from hitting the nightstand.

"Whoa whao, where do you think you're going! Stop being so stubburn and ly still you idiot!" Bulma shouted. But Goku saw what was going on. Facing a green looking Sayan he zapped himself down the bathroom and came back with a bin. Just in time too catch the sickness coming out from the Sayan prince.

"iiieeewww" Bulma exclaimed in shock.

Grandpa Briefs and kid Trunks just got to the doorway and saw it happen in disgust.

"I need an shower," was all Vegeta could say after a helpless moment with sickness drooling all over his chin. "Yeah. You and me too. pal," was Goku's reaction eyeing his stained hands. "Man, that was grosh." Somehow... Grandpa Briefs and kid Trunks were vanished. For the best. Goku was right. Whatever Vegeta got could be contagious for other Sayans. And no way her son was getting this. It took a lot of strength to just stay upright for the smaller Sayan and it was obvious the man needed his sleep. He was not fighting his Sayan Prince-pride anymore. He just gave in to the sickness. He had no other choice anyway.

As his eyes got smaller his head grew heavier and as soon Bulma was done cleaning him up he fell asleep right on spot causing him to fall forward onto her lap. Goku helped her once again to get him under the covers and in nightwear without letting him know afterwards ofcourse and without waking him up.

Outside the bedroom Goku and Bulma talked about the problem on hand.

"It seem to me Vegeta got an ordinary stomachbug. But a Sayan can't have one from earth. We are immune to most illnessess. One that could effect a Super Sayan can't be good for our kids. Gohan, Goten, Trunks. We need to be quick figuring out were he has been and what he has."

"And what about the dragonballs?" Goku nodded. but then strated to chuckle.

"Wishing the dragon to heal Vegeta from the flu? Gee Bulma. You really love him don't you. Hehehe."

"Shut up you! And what about that little green guy. Dendee? He can heal him right away." Bulma smiled very pleased of herself. This was perfect! Problem right down the toilet. Everyone happy.

But Goku grimaced. "Yeah... about that. I kinda vote against that. It is nothing what Vegeta would do but if you are really strong about this I would take him there." It was about that stupid warrior crap. Staying strong and stuff. She just wanted this over with.

"We can give him one day. If it gets worse you will take him to Dendee. Is that clear?" Goku scratched his head while smiling innocently.

"Of course, Bulma."

A small grunt came from the bedroom and both peeked into the room. The poor Vegeta had already soaked the bedding with his sweat. It was time to do something about the fever.

...

Goku had called to his wife and told about the possible infectiousness sickness and Chi Chi ordered to stay away from her Goten and Gohan. So he stayed over at Bulma's house. Trunks stayed over to Bulma's parrents until everything was sorted out. The whole day Vegeta seemed to be lacking of any strength and slept a lot. Not wanting to eat nor drink was so unlike him. But the fever didn't get worse. Bulma stayed with him keeping him cool and relaxed. Goku promised to take over at night so she could sleep in their own spare room.

During the night Vegeta's fever spiked a bit but Goku didn't want to wake Bulma up. He'll managed to keep him calm by draping wet towels on him like they do with humans to fight a fever. Sometimes Vegeta woke up in a jolt with a clear mind and glared at him with terror for seeing him here beside him while he was sleeping.

"What were you planning to do, there, Kakarot? What is the meaning of this? Is this a joke? Get these wet dressings off from me you clown!"

Goku heaved a sigh. There we go again...

"Would you relax, Vegeta. Geee. I was only trying to help you fight down the fever. You have been sick all day, remember? Bulma found you passed out in that training room with all the buttons." The sick Sayan felt really uncomfortable with Goku so close to his weakend body. Sure he felt sick. But why can't he just be alone?

"I remember..." he lied for the most part. He could only remember flashes of it. His sore head fell back on to the pillow.

"Vegeta?" Goku asked softly.

"What?" Vegeta replied with his eyes shut, totally not fit enough to get up to smack that annoying face.

"Did you do someting weird that could cause you getting this sick. Did you touch something or met someone?" Pretty sure Vegeta wasn't able to answer this question Goku shook his head while looking at his half sleeping friend. By the way Vegeta frowned Goku could tell he was thinking. He'd better make it quick before he went all delirious again; calling him Bulma.

"I... don't know.. But I shook an old lady's hand. She was grabby. Bulma, me and Trunks went shopping. Go figure! The lady held something but put it away when she wanted to pet Trunks's head. I stopped her and she took my hand instead. And then we... bowled. Stupid game off course. Throwing balls against large white nipple shaped things for points. Without winning anything. But naturally I neended to win anyway." And Vegeta went on until he warn himself out again. Suddenly Goku was interested in that weird game aswell but cut to the chase.

"What did she had, again? was it slimy or something?"

"Who? The special bowling shoes? I am not following you at all today, Kakarot. Did you hit your head?" Vegeta popped one eyelid open to look at his... _uhhh_ friend?

"No, the old lady dummy." Goku tried. But the look on Vegeta's face changed into a weird flustered look. His eyes looked glazed over with the fever. And yet he looked at him like Goku was turning mad.

"What old lady? You'll better not talking about Bulma, are you... You'll die right here right now," Vegeta growled. His energy level spiked with the last words.

Goku held up his hands as a peace sign. "Nononono.. the old lady that shook your hand?" Hopefully Vegeta remembered this, Goku sat on the edge of his chair he had be sitting in this whole night. But the energy level drastically droped to nothing. It went quiet for a while.

"Vegeta? The old lady? What did she have in her hands before touching yours? This is kinda important you know..."

With a low moan Vegeta got up from his pillow again to look a little deeper into his eyes. Goku had to smile at his confused but kinda cute glare. He was clearly not following at all but also very annoyed of him. Goku being there at the foot of the bed while HE was trying to sleep. This sitting position causted Vegeta to take a deep breath to fight the sick feeling in his stomach. He swayed a little at first but got the hang of it. _Floor is down, sky is up._

"Now you listen to me, Kakarot." He spoke slowly at first. Eyes closed. Goku sat even further on the edge of his seat. But then Vegeta's eyes popped open in anger. He lokked really pissed at him!

"Go find yourself a big piece of wood and smack it against your stupid head for me, will you?! I AM TRYING TO SLEEEEPPP!" He flopped back onto the bed and burried himself under the blankets. The low growling sounds still sounding.

Goku just sat there in silence. _'Wow.. He nearly turned Super Sayan.. he must be really mad.'_

This was getting nowere.

...

The next morning all seemed normal again. Not talking about Goku's tired dark eyes after keeping Vegeta calm all night. But The Sayan Prince himself seemed to do a lot better. He was coherent and hungry enough to eat his breakfast. It seemed to be just a harmless stomachbug a Sayan could actually got. No one got it too so far. Goku was fine, Trunks, Goten and Gohan. All were fine. And Bulma just got to see a different Vegeta for once. One closest to a real human being. She would never forget his stupid looking face staring up at her like see was some sort of ghost.

Her Super Sayan Prince. Prone to get a stomachbug.

"Just be glad we didn't took you to Dendee to heal you up like a weak little baby. Not able to heal yourself up," she had said after he got to hear from his son he had made a fool out of himself when puking himself in front of everyone.

Laughter followed by the look on her husband's face.

"Oh silly Vegeta. I love you just as much. You know. Maybe even better. You looked really cute with those pink cheeks. Hehehe!"

"Shut up Woman! Enough of this. I am a Super Sayan Prince. I do not blablablablabla bla blablabla-"

...

End.

Can I has reviews now please :3


End file.
